True Love
by Tellasasu99
Summary: Di saat Sasuke dan Sakura di tinggal kekasih mereka , Takdir mempertemukan mereka. InoxSasukexSakuraxNaruto
1. When You're Gone

True Love

**SAKURA POV**

Hai . Namaku Haruno Sakura . Aku adalah murid terpintar di Konoha High School . HEHE bukannya mau sombong , tapi yah memang gini . Kenyataan . Aku juga punya pacar yang setia dan cakep . Juga anak presiden di negara Konoha ini . Namanya Uzumaki Naruto . Dia merupakan jagoan tae kwon do nomor 1 di sekolah . Hebat banget kan ? aku bangga punya pacar kayak dia .

**SASUKE POV**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku adalah musisi di Konoha. Selain tampan dan pewaris Uchiha Corp , aku juga memacari model yang sedang naik daun di Konoha , namanya Yamanaka Ino . Ayahnya mantan mentalist(deddy cobusyer gitu) . Pokoknya pacarku ini HEBAT BANGET DEHH !

**End of POV**

di sekolah KONOHA , saat kelulusan

"sayang !" panggil Naruto , kayaknya dia senang sekali  
"kenapa ? " tanya Sakura penasaran  
"kamu tau gak , aku di terima di universitas di negara Suna , seneng banget deh aku ."  
"berarti kita akan pisah dong ?" Sakura tampak cemberut  
"tenang aja , aku pindah lusa kok .Besok kita masih bisa ketemuan kan ? Dinner terakhir ?"  
"OK !" Sakura senang karena dia masih bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal

di studio KONOHA

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Ino  
"kenapa ?"  
"Kamu tau gak , aku ada panggilan Fashion Show di luar negeri , buat sekolah Fashion"  
"Hn"  
"Jangan sedih dong , aku pengen ketemuan sama kamu besok . Boleh kan ? Kita nongkrong di jembatan biasa" Ino meyakinkan  
"Ok , tapi kita puasin seharian ya ! Aku pengen banget ngabisin waktu sama kamu"  
"tenang aja"

**KEESOKAN HARINYA , DI MALAM HARI**

**SAKURA POV**

"aku harus dandan kayak apa ya , biar terlihat cantik gitu depan Naruto" Sakura sangat bersemangat  
"ehm . aku harus SMS dia ah bilang udah mau berangkat"

Aku SMS , tapi belom di bales . Huh . Biar aku jalan aja deh , biar gak telat .

**SASUKE POV**

Ino gak muncul2 juga , kemana ya dia ? apa ada halangan di jalan ? Udah di gigit nyamuk begini , huh . Gak apa apa , ini kan hari terakhir aku bareng dia , karena dia akan pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama .

**END OF POV**

Sudah 4 jam Sakura menunggu di Restoran , malah hujan lagi . Tapi restoran sudah mau tutup , Sakura terpaksa jalan kaki karena dia gak bawa uang buat naik taksi . Naruto lama sekali , apa segitu pentingkah kuliah di Suna di banding dirinya? Sakura hampir pingsan , namun ada yang menolong

"Aduh , ngapain si ni cewe pingsan segala , Ino mana lagi?" Sasuke sangat kesal

Sakura lalu bangun , Sasuke langsung menariknya ke mobil Sasuke

"apaan si ?" Sakura kesal  
"kamu sudah hampir pingsan , nanti sakit saja , lagi pula , ngapain malam2 keliaran hujan2an ?"  
"Menunggu pacarku , dia gak datang " Sakura berbicara lalu meneteskan air mata  
"Sudahlah , aku juga tadi menunggu pacarku . Mungkin dia sibuk"  
"Tapi apa segitu pentingkah Suna bagi dia di bandingku?"  
"Sudahlah ."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak , apa Ino sudah berangkat ke Oto buat fashion show ?

"Sudah , ku antar kau pulang "  
"Kita kan baru kenal"  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Haruno Sakura"

mereka berjabat tangan

"Sudahlah , aku ini lelaki baik2 . tenang saja" Sasuke sangat meyakinkan Sakura hingga ia percaya

Mobil berjalan , Sakura mulai pembicaraan

"Ngomong ngomong , kau memang akan kuliah di mana ?"  
"Konoha University jurusan musik , Kau ?"  
"Sama dong ! Haha . Aku kedokteran"  
"Berarti kita akan bertemu lagi ?"  
"Iya , semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya!"  
"Semoga . Haha"

Berhenti di rumah Sakura

"Terima kasih ya ! Sampai ketemu di Konoha University"  
"Iya , sampai Jumpa"

**ITULAH AWAL PERJUMPAAN MEREKA ! HAHAHA**  
**Review ya ! Tunggu Chapter Selanjutnya**


	2. Im With You

**SAKURA POV**

"WAH ! aku dapet kuliah di universitas baru ni . Hihi"

Sesosok lelaki tampan menghampiriku , di ekori cewe2 tentunya

"Kita ketemu lagi ." Sasuke jawab  
"Iya. Hai . Apa kabar ?"  
"Sampai jumpa"  
"Huh, Sombong sekali dia!"

Aku duduk , tiba2

"Kau temannya Sasuke ya?" perempuan berambut merah menghampiriku  
"Eh , iya"  
"WAH! Kenalkan , Aku Karin , aku suka sekali temanmu"  
"Tapi bukankah dia sudah punya pacar?"  
"Salah sendiri pacarnya meninggalkannya"

Ya ampun , aku segera pergi . Astaga , banyak Juga yang suka sama Sasuke . Aku memutuskan ke Taman dan UPPSS!

"Ngapain kau kesini ?" Tanya Sasuke  
"Aku bosan"

Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke .

"Aku mainkan 1 lagu ya buatmu"  
"Apa"

Alunan lagu merdu menghiasi hariku

**Im standing on the bridge  
Im waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
Ther's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
Im listening but ther's  
no sound**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**

**it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
Im with you  
Im with you**

**Im looking for a place  
Im sarching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know**

**Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you**

**Oh**

**Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe Im just out of my mind**

**Yeah yeah yeah...**

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you**

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you**

**JELEK YA ? Aku rubah deh nanti hihi**


End file.
